Driving him crazy
by AnanasPower
Summary: Lucy, Edmund et Eustache se retrouvent à Narnia, sur le Passeur d'Aurore. Caspian est ravi de les revoir, surtout l'un d'entre eux... Rating T par sécurité.
1. Préface

**Driving him crazy**

Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian

Préface

 _ **Me voilà de retour avec une deuxième fanfiction, après la première, « All you need is love », basée sur l'univers de Game of Thrones.**_

 _ **Je m'attaque maintenant à l'univers de Narnia, avec cette histoire sur le couple Lucy/Caspian. Pour info j'ai vu les trois films mais je n'ai jamais lu les livres (sacrilège je sais).**_

 _ **L'histoire commence au moment où Lucy, Edmund et Eustache se retrouvent dans l'eau devant le Passeur d'Aurore, dans le troisième film. Dans la fic, Lucy a quinze ans et Caspian en a dix-neuf. Je ne m'attarderai pas à décrire les scènes que l'on voit déjà dans le film sauf certaines particulières, je m'intéresserai plus à ce qu'il se passe entre ces scènes et après la fin de leur odyssée. Les chapitres seront de longueur assez aléatoire, mais généralement courts.**_

 _ **Je mets un rating T par sécurité à cause de certaines scènes assez explicites.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : De retour

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 1 : De retour**

Caspian était sur le pont et laissait son regard planer sur l'horizon lorsqu'il entendit des bruits dans l'eau. Il se pencha à l'avant du bateau et vit trois jeunes gens tentant de s'éloigner de la trajectoire du Passeur d'Aurore.

-Trois hommes à la mer ! cria-t-il. Vous, avec moi, fit-il à l'attention de quelques marins postés là.

Ils sautèrent dans l'eau, et nagèrent rapidement jusqu'à ces gens. Il se rapprocha de l'un d'eux, et vit que c'était une fille. Il lui prit doucement le bras dans l'eau.

-Ne craignez rien.

-Caspian ? fit-elle en se retournant.

-Lucy ?

-Edmund, c'est Caspian ! cria-t-elle à un des garçons.

Son frère arrêta de nager et se laissa emmener vers le bateau. Caspian monta le premier sur la planche qui permettait de remonter, avec Lucy. Il la tenait par la taille, serrée contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il ne vit pas qu'elle rougissait. Une fois sur le pont, il lui mit une couverture sur les épaules, et en donna une à son frère. Après avoir présenté les nouveaux passagers à l'équipage, il emmena Lucy dans sa cabine.

-Il ne serait pas convenable de vous changer dans la cale avec les autres, je vous prête ma cabine.

-Merci, Votre Majesté.

-Je vous en prie, Lucy, appelez-moi Caspian. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une pile de vêtement, cela devrait convenir. Je vous attend dehors.

Il se posta devant la cabine. Lucy eut du mal à retirer ses vêtements trempés tant ils collaient à sa peau. Le bruit sourd qu'ils firent en atterrissant sur le sol attira l'attention de Caspian. Malgré lui, il aperçut la silhouette de la jeune fille à travers les carreaux. Il fut subjugué. Elle était devenue si belle, ce n'était plus une petite fille. Les belles formes arrondies de femme, sa simple et sublime nudité... Caspian prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il faisait et détourna la tête en virant au rouge pivoine. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Regarder ainsi la Reine Lucy, alors qu'elle était bien plus jeune que lui, et qu'ils se considéraient comme frères et sœurs ! Il marcha un peu sur le pont pour se changer les idées, et vit Edmund qui venait vers lui.

-Alors, comment va Narnia ? demanda le Roi de l'Ancien Temps.

-J'ai vaincu les géants au Nord et les bandits du Sud. Narnia est unifié et en paix, et j'ai aussi reconstruit Cair Paravel.

-Vous faites décidément du bon boulot, s'en réjouit Edmund.

-Merci.

-Narnia aurait-il une reine, par hasard ? s'enquit le jeune homme, taquin.

-Non, je ne me suis pas encore marié, répondit franchement le Prince.

-Vous pensez toujours à Susan ? demanda gentiment Edmund.

-Non, Susan fait partie de mon passé, et cela ne servirait à rien de se lamenter. C'était une première expérience de l'amour, vraie mais révolue.

-Et personne d'autre n'a retenu votre attention ?

-Il y a bien quelqu'un, mais...

-Caspian !

Il se retourna. Lucy marchait vers eux gaiement. Il salua Edmund et la rejoignit.

 ** _C'est reparti pour une autre histoire ^^ on oublie pas les reviews svp !_**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Séparation et retrouvailles

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 2 : Séparation et retrouvailles**

Ils étaient arrivés aux Îles Solitaires, mais n'avait vu personne dans la ville portuaire où ils avaient accosté. Eustache était resté devant un édifice pour monter la garde, tandis que Lucy, Caspian et Edmund allait inspecter l'intérieur. Ils examinaient attentivement des registres qui semblaient être des livres de comptes lorsque les cloches se mirent à sonner à la volée au-dessus d'eux. Des bandits, cachés dans les cloches, les attaquaient ! Ils tirèrent tous trois leurs épées, et commencèrent à repousser leurs assaillants. Caspian avait réussi à en tuer un de son arbalète. Edmund s'était déjà débarrassé de son premier opposant et se battait férocement. Lucy avait appris à se battre aussi, mais arrivait à peine à se défendre face aux hommes qui s'en prenaient à elle. Elle para mal un coup, la lame crissa contre la sienne et alla lui entailler profondément la cuisse. Ils entendirent alors un cri de fillette apeurée, et virent Eustache pris en otage. Forcés de rendre les armes, les bandits leur lièrent les poignets.

-Le petit et la fille seront vendus, emmenez-les. Mettez les deux autres au cachot, décida le chef des bandits.

-Ne me touchez pas ! se hérissa Lucy lorsqu'un bandit la prit par le bras.

-Lâchez-la ! ordonna Caspian, sans succès.

Le bandit raffermit sa prise et emmena Lucy de force.

-Non ! Caspian ! Non ! criait-elle en se débattant.

-Lucy ! Lucy ! s'égosillait ce dernier.

-Caspian...

Il ne l'entendit plus, elle avait été emmenée.

Le lendemain matin, alors que lui et Edmund était emmenés on ne sait où, ils passèrent par les hauteurs de la ville et virent le marché aux esclaves sur la place en contrebas. Le cœur de Caspian se serra lorsque Lucy fut vendue sous ses yeux. C'est alors que Grinian et ses hommes enlevèrent leurs déguisements et commencèrent à se battre contre les marchands d'esclaves. Profitant de la diversion, Caspian, Edmund et le vieux seigneur se libérèrent et se débarrassèrent de leurs opposants. Une fois les hommes poussés en bas, Caspian se pencha pour retrouver la Reine de l'Ancien Temps. Il l'aperçut, toujours enchaînée. Il se dépêcha d'arriver jusqu'à elle mais les bandits avaient été plus rapide et l'emmenait avec eux. Caspian saisit une épée sur le sol et se lança à leur poursuite. Ils abandonnèrent Lucy dans une ruelle et s'enfuirent. Caspian arriva, et vit Lucy appuyée contre le mur.

-Vous n'avez rien ?

-Juste ma jambe, tout va bien.

Il se précipita jusqu'à elle et releva son menton du bout des doigts afin de s'assurer de son état. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les yeux marrons sombres du Tel-marin. Soudain, elle sentit les lèvres de Caspian sur les siennes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle ne résista pas, mais était sonnée.

-Lu ! Lu, où es-tu ?

Caspian se sépara rapidement d'elle.

-Edmund ! Par ici ! appela-t-il.

Le Roi de l'Ancien Temps émergea au bout de la ruelle, soulagé.

-Lu ! Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai été blessée à la jambe, mais ça va.

Ils allaient se mettre en route vers le navire mais Lucy boitait, alors Caspian, sans demander l'avis de personne, l'enleva dans ses bras.

-Je ne laisse pas une demoiselle blessée marcher, lança-t-il pour se justifier.

Lucy n'osa pas protester. Une fois sur le bateau, il la déposa sur son propre lit dans la cabine.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant sa cuisse.

Elle hocha la tête. Il déchira le pantalon autour de l'entaille, et grimaça.

-Il faudra mettre de l'onguent dessus, en plus de l'essence de fleur de feu. Ne bougez pas.

Il prit ce qu'il lui fallait dans une petite étagère, et revint s'asseoir près d'elle. Il lui fit avaler quelques gouttes de potion, et ouvrit ensuite le pot d'onguent.

-Voulez-vous le faire vous même ?

-Non, je vous en prie, répondit Lucy.

Elle était surtout curieuse de voir comment il réagirait. Elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait embrassée dans la ruelle. Était-ce une réaction spontanée de soulagement, une envie passagère, ou un indice sur ses sentiments ? Elle ferma les yeux en serrant les dents lorsqu'il passa l'onguent sur sa blessure qui commençait à cicatriser grâce à la potion.

-Désolé, ça brûle un peu mais c'est efficace, vous verrez.

-Non ça va, je ne sens rien, mentit-elle.

En réalité cela la brûlait de manière presque intolérable. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle put se raccrocher était la caresse des doigts de Caspian sur sa cuisse. Elle repensa alors à cette jeune femme qui flirtait avec le soldat devant le bureau de recrutement, le jour où ils étaient revenus ici. Inconsciemment, elle fit le même geste, repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Les jours suivants, ils essuyèrent une longue tempête. Caspian avait cédé son lit à la blessée et avait installé un lit de camp pour lui, malgré les protestations de la jeune fille. Caspian ne l'avait pas écoutée et continuait à s'occuper de sa blessure. Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés pendant ces jours enfermés dans la cabine.

 ** _Je vais publier assez rapidement rassurez-vous ^^ laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !_**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le rapprochement

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 3 : Le rapprochement**

Ils avaient accosté sur l'île de Coriakin, et avaient monté leur campement sur la plage. Ils étaient encore profondément endormis lorsque l'aube pointa ses premiers rayons sur la mer turquoise. Soudain, Lucy se sentit soulevée de terre et emmenée loin de ses amis, pourtant elle ne voyait rien.

Caspian se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il promena ses yeux sur leur campement, et aperçut la couverture de Lucy par terre, ainsi que la trace de pied géante à côté. Il se précipita pour réveiller les autres et ils partirent pour retrouver la jeune fille.

Après la fuite des monopodes, et les conseils de Coriakin, Caspian retourna sur le bateau avec les autres. Il remarqua que la blessure de Lucy s'était légèrement rouverte. Il soupira en pensant qu'il en serait quitte pour la soigner une deuxième fois. Il la força à s'asseoir sur le lit et sortit à nouveau l'onguent. Il commença à en passer sur sa blessure lorsqu'il ressentit un léger frisson dans ses cervicales.

-Caspian, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Lucy face à son air absent.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne répondit pas, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Cette fois ses lèvres se firent un peu plus pressantes, mais arrêta le baiser quand il comprit qu'elle n'était pas très réceptive. Un silence gêné s'installa. Il remit le bandage en place sur sa jambe. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? se disait-il. Pourquoi me fait-elle cet effet là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ?

Lucy s'éclipsa discrètement sur le pont, le laissant à sa réflexion.

Les jours suivants, il ne cessait de la regarder, s'assurait sans cesse qu'elle allait bien. Où qu'elle soit, il n'était jamais loin. Dès qu'il lui parlait, il avait un bras protecteur sur ses épaules, ou la main sur son bras, ou un autre contact physique quelconque.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils accostèrent sur une île. Ils exploraient une caverne avec une étrange mare au milieu. Edmund trempa un coquillage dans l'eau et celui-ci se transforma en or. Caspian essayait de rester calme, mais la tension monta rapidement entre les deux jeunes hommes et Edmund sortit son épée.

-J'en ai marre de jouer les seconds, d'abord avec Peter, maintenant avec vous ! Je suis un Roi !

-Ça suffit Edmund, tenta Caspian.

-Vous prenez ce qui vous tente et vous l'appropriez, mais ce royaume n'était pas le votre ! vociféra Edmund.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Croyez-vous réellement que je ne vous vois pas tourner autour de ma sœur ces derniers temps ?

Lucy explosa et s'interposa entre les deux.

-Ça suffit, stop, arrêtez !

Elle sortit de là, furieuse. Caspian rengaina son épée et la suivit en courant. Il la rejoignit plus haut dans le défilé.

-Lucy, non, attendez !

Elle se retourna vers lui, un éclair mauvais passant dans ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas l'attaquer...

-Et pourtant vous l'avez fait !

Le sang de Caspian ne fit qu'un tour, et sans qu'il puisse contrôler son élan, il plaqua Lucy contre la paroi de rocher et l'embrassa sauvagement.

-Je m'excuse, d'accord ?

Il se détourna brusquement et repartit vers le navire.

 ** _La suite dans deux jours mes ptits chous ! bizous_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le départ

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 4 : Le départ**

Un serpent de mer. Edmund avait pensé à un serpent de mer. Et maintenant le voilà en train de jouer les acrobates à la proue du navire. C'était la confusion totale sur le navire. Soudain, Caspian vit une flèche fuser à côté de lui. Une flèche à l'empennage rouge. Il se retourna, et vit Lucy, le carquois et l'arc de sa sœur dans les mains. Caspian resta une seconde à l'admirer. Elle n'avait décidément rien à envier à sa sœur.

Il se concentra sur la menace et dirigea le bateau de manière à coincer le serpent contre le rocher. Lucy, telle une amazone féroce, tirait flèche sur flèche. Soudain, l'épée d'Edmund brilla en bleu, et il transperça l'affreuse créature. Le serpent s'ouvrit comme un cobra dans un tremblement, avant de s'effondrer et de couler vers les abysses. Caspian eut un sourire soulagé, et se tourna vers Lucy pour la féliciter, mais elle n'était plus à côté de lui. Le choc l'avait projetée sur le pont, probablement. Caspian sauta à bas des marches et la chercha. Elle s'était recroquevillée sous l'escalier, tenait son bras en tremblant.

-Lucy ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Elle lui tendit faiblement sa main. Caspian blêmit. Un crochet de serpent avait transpercé la peau comme une aiguille, heureusement sans toucher d'artères. La blessure saignait peu, pourtant Lucy tremblait.

-Poison... murmura-t-elle.

Caspian posa sa bouche sur la main et aspira le venin pour le recracher. Il réitéra l'opération trois fois et lui banda la main. Edmund attendait à côté, soucieux.

-Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un peu de poison, elle reprend déjà des couleurs, le rassura Caspian.

Le lendemain, ils atteignirent les eaux du bout du monde. Sans attendre ni dire un mot, Lucy sauta dans la barque qui les attendait. Eustache salua rapidement Caspian et l'équipage, et descendit à son tour. Edmund fit une longue accolade au Prince, et monta à regret sur l'embarcation. Caspian se pencha sur le bastingage, espérant la voir, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, et il ne la reverrait jamais... Il partit à grands pas dans sa cabine et s'y enferma.

A terre, les trois jeunes gens avaient retrouvé Aslan. Il ouvrit le passage. Alors, Lucy fit une bise à Eustache, prit Edmund dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

-Adieu, Ed, tu vas me manquer...

-Quoi ? s'alarma son frère. Pourquoi adieu ?

-Ma place est ici, Ed. Je ne repars pas. Embrasse Susan et Peter, d'accord ?

-Non, je... commença Edmund.

Lucy laissa s'échapper quelques larmes, qu'elle essuya rapidement en reprenant contenance. Elle poussa Edmund et Eustache dans le passage, et se tourna vers Aslan.

-Je suis prête.

Elle réapparut sur le pont du Passeur d'Aurore, comme si elle n'en était jamais partie. Elle demanda à Grinian où était le Prince, puis se dirigea vers la cabine. Elle frappa énergiquement à la porte.

-Je ne veux voir personne ! répondit le Prince d'une voix pleine de sanglots qui déchira le cœur de Lucy.

-Pas même moi ? tenta-t-elle.

Caspian releva la tête. Je dois être fou, pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte. Non, c'était bien elle ! Elle était revenue ! Fou de joie, il la serra dans ses bras à lui rompre les os.

-Lucy, vous n'êtes pas repartie...

-J'appartiens à ce monde, ma place est ici, à Narnia.

Elle recula maladroitement et partit vers la cale.

 ** _Vraiment désolée pour le retard ^^ des reviews svp_**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le chat et la souris

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 5 : Le chat et la souris**

Après deux semaines de voyage de retour, ils étaient de retour à Cair Paravel. Lucy s'installa dans la nouvelle construction de ses anciens appartements. Elle descendit ensuite se promener dans les jardins, pareils à ses souvenirs. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Sous la colonnade, à moitié dans l'ombre, Caspian l'observait, un sourire sur le visage. Elle allait lui parler mais quelqu'un appela le Prince et il partit.

Un mois passa. Lucy pensait beaucoup à sa famille mais s'interdisait de pleurer. Elle avait choisi de rester, elle devait assumer son choix. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer à son frère ses raisons de rester. Pendant leurs aventures sur le Passeur d'Aurore, Caspian l'avait embrassée trois fois. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait, le premier qui lui témoignait une attention particulière, qui ne la voyait pas comme la petite sœur. Elle avait trouvé ça agréable, mais n'était pas sûre de vraiment le vouloir. En fait, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce que Caspian avait en tête. Tous les jours, où qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle fasse, soit elle le voyait au loin en train de l'observer, soit elle sentait son regard sur elle. Cela ne la dérangeait pas particulièrement, mais elle détestait être dans le flou. Ce jeu de chat et de souris l'épuisait.

Dans une semaine, le Prince Caspian donnait un grand bal à Cair Paravel, pour célébrer le seizième anniversaire de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas vraiment partante, mais il n'avait pas voulu en démordre, insistant sur le fait que c'était la tradition. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé le pourquoi de cette tradition, il avait eu un étrange sourire.

-A Narnia, seize ans est l'âge légal pour se marier. Les personnages importants donnent un bal pour leur enfant afin de repérer d'éventuels prétendants, avait-il expliqué.

-C'est complètement injuste et archaïque, s'était-elle révoltée. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je subisse cela ?

Il était subitement redevenu sérieux.

-Une seule chose est plus puissante que l amour fraternel. L'amour partagé avec une âme-sœur. Le véritable amour avec un grand A. Pourquoi seriez-vous restée à Narnia sinon pour l'amour ? Vous n'auriez jamais permis que l'on vous sépare de votre frère sinon.

Il semblait triste en disant cela.

-J'irai à ce bal, avait-elle alors lâché avant de revenir à ses appartements.

Dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas fait de crise de nerfs ou de larmes. Elle avait seulement réfléchi. Les intentions de Caspian étaient encore moins claires, mais elle n'en avait cure. Il était clair qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, elle partirait. Elle rentrerait en Angleterre.

Le soir du bal arriva. Elle se regardait dans le miroir. Une belle robe rose claire ouvragée, complétée d'un diadème d'argent. On frappa à sa porte. Caspian venait la chercher pour l'escorter.

-Vous êtes ravissante.

-Merci, avait-elle répondu timidement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de bal, tous les invités applaudirent. A peine le Prince l'avait-il lâchée que des hommes, jeunes ou pas, l'accaparèrent de toutes parts. Elle fut obligée de danser un peu, mais rapidement réussit à s'enfuir par le jardin. Elle prit un escalier dérobé et se retrouva sur la plage. Elle retira ses escarpins et avança jusqu'à avoir l'eau aux chevilles.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Elle se retourna en sursautant.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa Caspian en s'approchant.

-Ce n'est rien, et oui, je vais bien.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

Lucy lâcha un discret soupir. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ?

-J'en suis même convaincue, Votre Majesté. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me reposer dans mes appartements, dit-elle, énervée, tandis qu'elle retournait dans le palais.

-Lucy, non, attendez !

Mais elle était déjà partie. Caspian donna un coup de pied rageur dans un galet. Mais pourquoi se comportait-il toujours de manière aussi stupide dès qu'il la voyait ?

 ** _Reviews, reviews, reviews..._**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Je t'aime, moi non plus

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 6 : Je t'aime, moi non plus**

Lucy était bouleversée. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rester à Narnia, c'est comme si elle ne contrôlait plus rien de sa vie. Alors elle avait décidé de reprendre le contrôle, et pour cela elle devait partir. Elle enfila une chaude tenue d'équitation, mit quelques vivres dans sa sacoche ainsi qu'une gourde, mit l'arc et le carquois de Susan en bandoulière, l'épée de Peter à sa ceinture, et elle descendit à l'écurie. Le palefrenier lui prépara son cheval sans poser de questions, et elle quitta le château. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la forêt au triple galop.

Plus tard dans la journée, Caspian voulait parler à Lucy, mais lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements de la jeune femme, il n'y avait personne. Il la chercha dans tout le palais, et finit par arriver à l'écurie. Le palefrenier lui indiqua par où la jeune femme se ''baladait''. Caspian sauta immédiatement sur un cheval et se lança à sa poursuite. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il ne pensa même pas à s'arrêter. Elle était partie plusieurs heures avant lui, il devait la rattraper aussi vite que possible. Il galopa toute la nuit, et encore une demi-journée avant de retrouver le cheval de Lucy, accroché à une branche. Aussitôt il sauta à bas de sa monture et fouilla les environs. Il la retrouva face à un étrange lampadaire, à tenter de déchiffrer des inscriptions gravées dessus.

-Lucy... souffla-t-il.

Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien, mais en même temps il sentait la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi était-elle partie comme ça ? Elle se retourna.

-Caspian...

Elle avait l'air apeurée.

-Rentrons, dit-il, l'air sombre.

Sans dire un mot, il remonta sur son cheval. Elle fit de même, et ils repartirent vers le palais. La journée fut pesante, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Caspian s'arrêta et monta un camp sommaire. Lucy accrocha les rênes de son cheval à une branche et s'assit près du feu. De longues minutes s'égrainèrent encore dans un silence lourd, avant que Caspian, exaspéré, ne prenne la parole.

-Vas-tu finir par me dire pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? cria-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Tu es de plus en plus distante, et...

Il hésita un instant, puis décida de tout dire.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je tiens à toi. Dès que tu es là je perds totalement le contrôle, et je sais que je me conduis souvent en imbécile à cause de ça mais tu n'as jamais semblé le remarquer...

Un long silence passa.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Murmuré plutôt, mais il l'avait nettement entendu. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hébété.

-Tu as raison, rentrons, dit-elle en se levant et en ramassant ses affaires.

Après plusieurs heures à galoper, ils arrivèrent aux écuries. Chacun fit rentrer son cheval. Lucy allait sortir, mais Caspian la retint par le bras.

-Lucy attends, je... je suis désolé.

Elle se dégagea doucement.

-Moi aussi Caspian.

Elle partit.

 _ **Des reviews pour me faire plaisir ? ^^ la suite plus tard !**_


	8. 7 : L'amour brille sous les étoiles

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 7 : L'amour brille sous les étoiles**

Après leur longue chevauchée et leur arrivée à Cair Paravel à l'aube, Lucy était montée dans sa chambre et avait dormi toute la journée. Elle se réveilla quand le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, teintant le ciel de superbes dégradés rouges, roses et orangés. Elle décida de marcher un peu dans le jardin pour profiter de l'air encore doux de cette fin d'automne. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les allées, et arriva bientôt à un carrefour où se tenait une belle fontaine en pierres blanches. Elle se stoppa. Caspian était assis sur le rebord, tête basse, il tenait quelques chose dans ses mains mais Lucy ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était. Elle décida d'aller au moins le saluer, après tout c'était le souverain de Narnia. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il se redressa immédiatement, et rougit un peu. Il est vraiment craquant comma ça, pensa la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir Lucy, fit-il timidement.

-Bonsoir Caspian, répondit-elle gentiment avec un sourire.

Désormais elle ne se torturait plus l'esprit. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait. Ils le savaient.

-C'est pour vous, fit Caspian en lui tendant ce qu'il avait à la main.

Il glissa une magnifique pivoine blanche dans ses boucles auburn.

-Merci, c'est ma fleur préférée !

Lucy était aux anges. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Caspian d'abord surpris, lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

-Lucy, on pourrait nous voir... réussit-il à articuler.

-Alors montons dans ma chambre, décida-t-elle.

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena rapidement jusque dans ses appartements. A peine la porte était-elle refermée qu'elle se jetait à nouveau à son cou. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Cette fois, le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était voulu, partagé, magique. Un baiser à la douceur sauvage. Caspian sentait le corps de Lucy contre le sien, il la serrait dans ses bras. Maintenant il arrivait à garder le contrôle. Lucy goûtait ce baiser. Son premier baiser, Caspian le lui avait volé mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Inconsciemment, tout en s'embrassant, il s'étaient déplacés jusqu'au bord du lit.

-Lucy, attends, fit Caspian. Es-tu sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Dis-le moi tout de suite parce qu'après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter...

Pour tout réponse, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, comme s'il craignait de la briser, il la souleva, et s'assit sur le lit, Lucy sur les cuisses. Elle lui retira maladroitement sa chemise sans cesser de l'embrasser, se pressa contre lui. Lentement, Caspian défit les liens de la chemise immaculée de son amante et la fit glisser sur le sol. Ses mains caressèrent son dos, jusqu'aux reins, et soudain il la coucha sur le lit, inversant leurs places. Ils terminèrent de se déshabiller, et Caspian se pencha sur la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, maintenant ses mains sur le matelas. Ce fut légèrement douloureux, mais après Lucy ressentit pleinement le plaisir. Caspian faisait tout pour que cela se passe bien, et elle devait avouer qu'il était un merveilleux amant. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, et Caspian s'allongea près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum si particulier. Elle se dit que si c'était un rêve, elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. Elle s'endormit dans les bras du Prince.

 ** _Revieeeeeeeews ! Sinon je publie pas la suite !_**


	9. 8 : Beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 8 : Beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie**

A partir de cette nuit là, la passion entre Caspian et Lucy n'avait cessé de croître. Le matin, Caspian devait s'acquitter de ses devoirs royaux, et Lucy faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Ils passaient l'après-midi ensemble quand ils le pouvaient, mais attendaient avec impatience que le soleil se couche. Dès que le dîner était fini, Lucy rejoignait Caspian dans ses appartements, là où il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptaient.

Les pluies de l'automne noyaient le paysage sous un rideau grisâtre depuis quelques jours. Cette nuit, Lucy rejoignit Caspian chez lui comme à son habitude. Après l'amour, ils s'étendirent sur le matelas, heureux.

Un orage éclata, et le premier éclair envoya un bref flash dans la chambre. Lucy sursauta, et se redressa sur un coude pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Ne pars pas ! souffla-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse.

-Je ne pars pas, mon amour, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule.

Caspian referma ses bras sur elle, pressant son corps chaud contre le sien.

-Tu trembles... Tu as froid ?

-Non, c'est la pluie. Je n'aime pas les orages, confessa-t-elle.

-Ne crains rien, je suis là pour te protéger, plaisanta Caspian.

-Hmm, fit Lucy. Je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse.

-Comment ça ?

-Rendez-vous demain sur le terrain d'entraînement des gardes, on verra qui protège qui.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, tira un peu le drap et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, Caspian était déjà parti quand elle se réveilla. Elle passa par sa chambre pour se changer, enfila un pantalon, une chemise et une ceinture, accrocha son épée à sa hanche, et sortit dans la cour. Elle se joignit à un groupe de gardes pour se rendre sur le terrain. Ceux-ci s'étonnèrent qu'une femme veuille se battre, mais elle ne prêta aucune attention à leurs commentaires. Caspian était déjà là. Elle le rejoignit, et lui donna une accolade.

-Je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis que nous sommes revenus des Îles Solitaires, je risque d'être un peu rouillée, prévint-elle.

-C'est normal, pour une femme de plus de mille ans, la provoqua gentiment Caspian.

Ils se mirent en garde et se jaugèrent un instant. Les gardes firent cercle autour d'eux, intrigués. Soudain Lucy se jeta en avant et sa lame décrivit une large courbe. Caspian para, et rentra dans la danse. Après quelques passes, grâce à une botte, il réussit à entourer la taille de son amante de son bras, et la ramena vers lui, plaquant son dos contre son torse musclé. Sans se laisser distraire par le corps de Caspian contre le sien, elle enroula sa jambe autour de celles du Prince et l'envoya à terre. Il se redressa, et les lames recommencèrent à tinter, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent chacun avec la lame de l'autre sous la gorge.

-Vous savez toujours vous défendre, apprécia le Prince.

-J'ai eu de bons professeurs.

Les gardes applaudirent.

 _ **J'annonce : bientôt la fin ! suspense...**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Un grand événement

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 9 : Un grand événement... Attendez, deux, non trois grands événements !**

Tout le palais de Cair Paravel bruissait d'une activité inhabituelle. Les domestiques s'affairaient en tous sens, les gardes s'agitaient, même les conseillers et autres nobles semblaient en pleins préparatifs. Et pour cause, dans un mois sera donné un grand bal. Ce ne sera pas un bal habituel, mais le bal qui ouvrira la longue semaine de festivités annuelle, donnée pour l'anniversaire du règne de Caspian. Cette semaine marquait aussi le début de l'hiver.

Lucy avait passé des heures avec les couturières, bien qu'elle déteste ça, juste pour plaire à Caspian. Elle se devait d'être parfaite à l'occasion de ce grand événement. Pour le moment, elle s'entraînait avec les soldats du palais au maniement des armes, bien qu'elle les surpasse largement. Ce matin-là, le capitaine de la garde du palais lui avait proposé un duel à la dague qu'elle avait joyeusement accepté. Ils avaient enfilé des cuirasses rembourrés de coton et avaient pris des armes en bois pour ne pas se blesser inutilement avant les fêtes. Ils échangèrent d'abord quelques coups pour jauger leur adversaire.

Lorsque Lucy avait commencé à s'entraîner avec les gardes, suites à son duel avec Caspian, ils retenaient leurs coups de peur de blesser la Reine de l'Ancien Temps, et s'exposer ainsi à la colère de leur Roi. Mais ils avaient rapidement changé d'attitude, ils frappaient fort et se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, même si cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle les écrasait.

Le duel contre le capitaine des gardes durait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, mais Lucy n'était même pas essoufflée. Elle para un coup maladroit, se coula sous le bras de l'homme et le fit basculer en avant. Voyant qu'il perdait son équilibre, il accepta la chute et roula plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, hors de portée. Il se releva et repartit aussitôt à l'assaut. Lucy sentit vaguement quelque chose et cela la déconcentra. Elle ne bougea pas assez vite, et la lame en bois vint toucher son ventre, heureusement bien protégé par la cuirasse.

-Eh bien, Votre Majesté, je ne pensais que vous vous rendriez si facilement, s'étonna l'homme.

Lucy ne répondit pas et posa sa main sur son ventre, là où la lame l'avait touchée.

-Votre Majesté ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta un garde.

Elle ne répondit pas, toute pâle, eut un sursaut puis se plia en deux, recrachant son petit-déjeuner.

-Je vais cherche de l'aide, dit un garde en partant en courant.

Il revint avec une des domestiques. Ils transportèrent Lucy jusque chez elle. La domestique lui retira ses vêtements trempés de sueur et lui fit enfiler une tunique légère en soie crème, retenue aux épaules par deux fines bretelles. Elle laissa près du lit une bassine, un grand bol d'eau et une serviette.

-Je reviens vite Votre Majesté, dit-elle en sortant.

Lucy était à genoux au milieu de son lit, assise sur ses talons. Une main posé sur son ventre contracté, les cheveux en bataille. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières. C'est ainsi que Caspian la trouva lorsqu'il arriva en trombe dans la chambre, alerté par la domestique. La première chose qu'il pensa, fut qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'en cette instant. Il se précipita à côté d'elle la serra contre lui. Sentant la fièvre, il l'allongea sous les couvertures et lui tamponna le front avec la serviette.

-Ça va aller, tu verras... Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle marmonna quelque chose, les yeux mi-clos. Caspian se pencha vers elle.

-Caspian, je suis désolée... répéta-t-elle.

-Mais de quoi mon cœur ?

-Je ne pense pas être malade.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda son Prince en fronçant les sourcils.

-Caspian... Je suis enceinte.

Les yeux du souverain s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

-En... enceinte ? bégaya-t-il avant de se reprendre. Mais c'est formidable !

Ce fut au tour de Lucy d'être surprise. Elle allait lui demander pourquoi quand elle comprit. Évidemment, pour le Roi de Narnia, avoir des héritiers ne pouvait être qu'une bonne nouvelle. Mais pour elle, originaire d'Angleterre, enceinte à seize ans alors qu'elle n'était même pas mariée, ce n'était pas vraiment une excellente nouvelle.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse ? s'étonna Caspian.

Elle lui fit part de ses pensées. Il entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tout se passera bien.

Tout un mois passa calmement. Caspian s'inquiétait pour Lucy dès qu'il la voyait hors de son lit, ce qui exaspérait un peu la jeune femme. Le temps passa vite et vint le jour du premier bal. La nuit tombait sur Narnia. Les invités était déjà tous présents. C'est alors que le héraut annonça :

-Le Roi Caspian le Navigateur, dixième du nom, et la Reine Lucy la Vaillante !

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le jeune couple entra. Caspian portait des vêtements de soie noire rebrodée d'argent, discret hommage à son amante. Lucy, à son bras, était splendide. Elle portait une robe moulante de soie rouge, et autour d'elle voletaient des voiles oranges et dorés. On aurait dit une flamme. Son diadème d'argent brillait sur ses boucles auburn qu'elle avait laissé onduler dans son dos. Ils descendirent les marches d'un pas royal et altier, avant de rejoindre les couples de danseurs déjà au centre de la salle. Après leur première danse, Caspian emmena sa belle s'asseoir, soucieux de ne pas la fatiguer dans son état. Elle s'assit et se tourna vers lui.

-Vous ne vous assoyez pas, Votre Majesté ?

En public elle ne l'appelait jamais par ses petits noms.

-Non, à vrai dire, commença-t-il, je préfère... être à genoux, termina-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il sortit de sa poche une bague magnifique, un anneau d'argent où brillait en son centre une magnifique pierre bleu clair.

-Elle est de la même couleur que tes yeux, mon amour, chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre plus haut. Reine Lucy, vous savez à quel point je tiens à vous, et il n'y a nul besoins de mots entre nous, mais laissez-moi vous poser une question : acceptez-vous de m'épouser et de devenir ma Reine, ma femme, la mère de mes enfants ?

Il lui fit un très discret clin d'œil aux derniers mots. Très dignement, Lucy se releva, et de la main, releva le Prince. Puis elle lui sauta au cou, folle de joie.

-Oui !

Il glissa la bague à son annulaire gauche.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

 _ **Le prochain sera le dernier ! J'ai besoin de vos reviews !**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Épilogue

**Driving him crazy**

 **Lucy Pevensie and Prince Caspian**

 **Chapitre 10 : Épilogue**

Lucy était sur le balcon, accoudée à la balustrade, les yeux clos, elle profitait de la délicieuse sensation du soleil sur sa peau. Elle portait une belle robe bleue, simple, ouverte sur le devant, de la taille aux pieds, sur la jupe blanche. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand deux bras puissants ceinturèrent sa taille, et que de douces lèvres entreprirent de couvrir son cou de baisers.

-A quoi peut bien penser ma Reine ? murmura une voix chaude et enveloppante à son oreille.

-Je pensais au plus bel homme du pays, le provoqua Lucy.

-Qui est donc ce rival ? demanda la voix.

-Il me tient dans ses bras en ce moment-même, dit-elle en se retournant.

-Quelle chance il a...

Lucy passa les bras autour du cou de son mari et l'embrassa.

-On nous attend en bas, mon cœur, lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

Lucy se détacha à contrecœur de son mari et alla vers la porte.

-Caspian ! Tu viens ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie et suivit sa femme en bas. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du conseil. Un jeune homme se tenait là. La vingtaine, les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés, grand et bien bâti, il avait fière allure dans ses vêtements en cuir noir.

-Adrian ! s'écria Lucy en le voyant. Te voilà enfin de retour !

Elle se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme et le serra contre elle.

-Je n'allais quand même pas rater le trente-sixième anniversaire de ma chère maman, dit-il en serrant Lucy contre lui.

Il se détacha d'elle et donna l'accolade à Caspian.

-C'est bon de te revoir, fiston, sourit Caspian. Ta mission diplomatique s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, les Archenlands ont signé le traité commercial sans soucis.

C'est alors que deux mini-tornades rousses entrèrent dans la pièce en piaillant.

-Adrian !

Le jeune homme s'accroupit et ouvrit les bras, serrant ses petites sœurs contre lui.

-Doucement, les terreurs.

-Alina, Lora, laissez votre frère respirer, rit Lucy.

Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années et une fille d'environ dix-sept ans entrèrent à leur tour.

-C'est quoi ce raffut ? firent-ils en arrivant.

-Edward ! Lilian ! lança Adrian. C'est bon de vous revoir !

Lucy et Caspian regardèrent avec attendrissement leurs cinq enfants se retrouver après les deux mois d'absence de leur aîné.

-Le bal et le dîner vont bientôt commencer, dit Lucy. Allez tous vous préparer.

Les enfants filèrent dans leur chambre. Lucy et Caspian aussi remontèrent dans leurs appartements afin d'enfiler des vêtements plus appropriés pour un bal.

La fête pour les trente-six ans de Lucy commença dans l'allégresse. Adrian rejoignit sa famille, suivit d'un jeune homme.

-Papa, Maman, je vous présente le Prince Adam des Archenlands.

-Bienvenue à Narnia, Prince Adam, lui sourit Lucy.

-Je vous remercie, Votre Majesté. C'est un honneur pour moi d'être ici.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes enfants, continua la Reine. Vous connaissez déjà Adrian, qui a tout juste vingt ans, voici son frère Edward, quinze ans, ses petites sœurs jumelles Lora et Alina qui ont dix ans, et sa sœur Lilian qui va bientôt fêter ses dix-huit ans.

Le Prince s'inclina devant chacun des membres de la famille royale, et arriva devant Lilian. Hypnotisé par sa beauté, il se figea un instant. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus en amande, la peau blanche comme l'ivoire et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais cascadaient librement jusqu'à sa taille en douces vagues ondulées. Fine mais musclée, il la trouvait magnifique. Sa robe bleu saphir mettait en valeurs ses courbes légèrement arrondies et sa silhouette élancée. Il s'inclina et lui fit un baisemain.

-Princesse Lilian, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

La Princesse en question rougit et accepta timidement. Caspian et Adrian allaient protester, mais Lucy se posta devant eux.

-N'y pensez même pas les garçons, les prévint-elle, ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

Caspian et Adrian durent se résigner à lancer des regards sur-protecteurs à leur fille/soeur, et des regards chargés de menace au jeune Prince.

Pour leur changer les idées, Lucy mit Lora dans les bras d'Adrian, et Alina dans les bras de Caspian. Elle-même prit son fils Edward par la main et toute la famille dansa une bonne partie de la nuit.

 ** _Et voilà, c'est fini... Je ne publierai plus bien cet été mais j'écrirai beaucoup, alors rendez-vous à la rentrée pour de nouvelles aventures !_**


End file.
